STARS GO DIM (KYUMIN)
by Incredible Cholee 137
Summary: <html><head></head>Rumah tangga yang sehat itu, adalah rumah tangga yang penuh rasa kompromi dan pengertian. Orang bilang, rumah tangga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak sehat. Tetapi ada yang tidak mereka ketahui, bahkan Sungmin sendiri, hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu rahasia di balik rumah tangganya yang penuh kekerasan. 2S. BOYS LOVE. KYUMIN</html>
1. Chapter 1

**STARS GO DIM**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The Storyline is mine**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Cast: SUPER JUNIOR**

**Genre: Drama & Hurt  
><strong>

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

**TYPOS**

**xxx**

* * *

><p>Hujan gerimis beberapa hari ini mengguyur Jung-gu, satu distrik yang menjadi jantung kota Seoul. Tetapi itu tidak menyurutkan tekad penghuninya untuk beraktivitas, jalan kota penuh akan mobil yang melaju, trotoar pun tak luput dari pejalan kaki yang memadati. Kyuhyun salah satunya, pria 28 tahun yang baru saja memperoleh kepopulerannya sebagai penulis. Terburu-buru ia membelah para pejalan kaki yang menghalangi langkahnya, dengan jas hujan menutup hingga kepalanya, dan tas punggung yang menggantung di satu lengannya. Istrinya telah menyiapkan payung untuknya tadi sehingga air hujan tidak akan membasahi wajahnya, tetapi ia terlalu terburu-buru untuk keluar rumah.<p>

Kepalanya mendongak, matanya susah payah melawan tetesan gerimis yang menyerangnya, mencari satu nama _coffeeshop_ yang harusnya sudah ia masuki 15 menit yang lalu. Raut wajahnya beru bah cerah saat ia menemukan cafe yang ia maksud, bergegas ia berlari agar tak lebih terlambat. Melepas jas hujannya dengan terburu dan menggantungnya di luar pintu cafe. Mata Kyuhyun mengedar dan tangannya melambai saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hey Kyuhyun, aku disini..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menghampiri Changmin, manajer sekaligus produser penerbit novelnya. Beruntung ia memiliki atasan sahabatnya sendiri, sehingga ia sering mendapat kompromi di setiap keterlambatannya, terutama saat ia dikejar oleh deadline novel-novelnya. Bukan hanya itu, Changmin juga telah banyak membantunya mengembangkan ide-ide pokok tulisannya. Bekerja dengan Changmin membuat beban hidupnya sedikit berkurang, setidaknya sedikit memberi ia celah untuk bernapas lega.

"Kau membutuhkan ini, Kawan," ucap Changmin sambil melemparkan saputangan miliknya, bermaksud agar Kyuhyun menyeka sisa-sisa air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan tersenyum, mengisyaratkan rasa terimakasih melalui sorot matanya kemudian menyeka wajahnya dengan saputangan Changmin.

"Kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang hangat? Atau sarapan?" tawar Changmin.

"Hot Cocoa saja, aku sudah sarapan di rumah," jawab Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk dan memanggil pelayan untuk memenuhi pesanan Kyuhyun.

Selanjutnya ia hanya diam menyaksikan Kyuhyun sibuk mengeluarkan naskah-naskahnya dan netbook dari dalam tasnya. Matanya memicing saat ia menemukan hal yang aneh pada wajah Kyuhyun. Tangannya reflek menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, tepatnya di rahang di bawah telinga kanannya. Lebam ungu tercetak jelas di sana. Kyuhyun mematung saat ia merasakan sentuhan Changmin di wajahnya, tetapi kemudian buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dan menghindari tatapan mata Changmin yang pasti sedang mengejarnya saat ini.

"Ia melakukan ini lagi?" tanya Changmin dengan nada datar, tidak ada aura ceria penuh kehangatan seperti sesaat tadi.

"Hmm tidak ada orang lain lagi," jawab Kyuhyun pura-pura sibuk dengan netbooknya.

"Dan kali ini apa karena kesalahanmu?"

Kyuhyun mendongak mendengar pertanyaan sarkastis Changmin.

"Meskipun aku tidak bersalah, tetapi semua ini berawal dari kesalahanku, Changmin."

"Tapi itu sudah setahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun merapatkan mulutnya, ingin menjawab tetapi pembicaraannya dengan Changmin nantinya pasti akan berputar disini-sini saja.

"Membuatku semakin curiga, Lee Sungmin menikahimu hanya untuk menyiksamu. Hanya ingin kau membayar 1 kesalahanmu dengan menganiayamu."

"Changmin hentikan."

"Kali ini apa kesalahanmu hingga membuatnya harus meninju mukamu seperti ini? Sebulan yang lalu ia menusuk pinggulmu dengan pisau hanya karena ia menemukan surat pembaca wanitamu di kotak posmu. Seminggu kemudian ia menjambak rambutmu hingga rontok saat aku memerintahkan editor wanitamu datang ke rumahmu. Aku juga tidak melupakan seminggu lalu saat aku melarikanmu ke rumah sakit karena pendarahan di telingamu setelah ia menendang kepalamu, sekarang apalagi?" Changmin sudah tidak bisa menutupi kesedihannya menyaksikan keadaan fisik Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sesegar dan setegap dulu.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, dan aku jamin tidak akan ada luka dalam apapun, hanya sedikit memar," sangkal Kyuhyun.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sesaat saat pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Kyuhyun. Setidaknya Kyuhyun mensyukuri jeda ini, karena ia menyaksikan Changmin menarik dan membuang napasnya berkali-kali, mengurangi emosinya sendiri.

"Mungkin dari luar hanya sedikit memar, tetapi asal kau ingat ucapan dokter seminggu yang lalu, Kyuhyun. Gendang telingamu pecah, dan akan rusak total dengan satu pukulan lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaanmu."

"Tidak perlu, Changmin. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau juga berkata baik-baik saja saat kau menunjukkanku memar di perutmu, tetapi kemudian kau jatuh pingsan dan pendarahan karena luka di lambungmu."

"Aku janji, kali ini tidak ada hal yang gawat. Dan aku akan mengatakan kepadamu jika aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhku," Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dalam, tanda ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan janjinya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mengangsurkan naskah novelnya kepada Changmin. Changmin menatapnya dengan ragu, tetapi kemudian ia menerima naskah Kyuhyun dan bersikap seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Tetapi dalam hatinya sudah diselimuti kecemasan yang luar biasa. Ia dan Kyuhyun mungkin hanya bersahabat, tidak ada ikatan darah di antara mereka, tetapi Changmin menyayangi Kyuhyun seakan mereka sepasang saudara kembar. Ia merasakan sakit saat melihat Kyuhyun penuh dengan luka. Ia ingat dengan pasti bagaimana raut bahagia di wajah Kyuhyun saat ia menceritakan bahwa Sungmin menerima lamarannya satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Ia pikir Kyuhyun sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya.

Lee Sungmin juga pria, sama seperti mereka. Mungkin akan terlihat aneh jika sesama pria menikah, Changmin juga tidak pernah menyangka akan orientasi seksual sahabatnya itu. Karena seingatnya, Kyuhyun adalah playboy sejak di bangku SMP. Dengan wajah tampannya, Kyuhyun mudah saja menarik perhatian teman-teman wanitanya. Hingga Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin di tahun terakhir kuliahnya, Kyuhyun mengubah orientasi seksualnya saat itu juga. Tetapi Changmin tidak mempermasalahkan itu asal Kyuhyun bahagia.

Tetapi angannya tentang kebahagiaan Kyuhyun mendadak pudar saat ia menemukan memar demi memar di tubuh Kyuhyun, luka demi luka, hingga kerusakan organ-organ dalamnya. Semuanya karena penganiayaan Sungmin. Changmin tidak mengerti kehidupan rumah tangga seperti apa yang dijalani Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin. Mengapa Kyuhyun mendiamkan perilaku Sungmin kepadanya? Cinta tidak sebuta itu hingga bisa membunuh akal sehatmu, yang lambat laun akan membunuh fisikmu bukan?

"Kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, Shim Changmin," tegur Kyuhyun dengan mata dan jari yang masih fokus kepada netbooknya.

"Rumah tanggamu tidak sehat, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menghentikan ketikan jemarinya, beralih menatap Changmin.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkanku, aku yang menjalani rumah tanggaku sendiri, dan aku yang merasakannya."

"Tapi sampai kapan kau membiarkan Sungmin menyiksamu? Sampai kau mati? Sampai paru-parumu hancur karena diinjaknya? Sampai jantungmu pecah karena tusukan pisaunya? Atau sampai tubuhmu hancur dipotong-potong olehnya?"

"SHIM CHANGMIN!"

"Aku mungkin hanya orang luar, Kyuhyun. Tetapi aku bisa menebak bagaimana akhir rumah tanggamu jika kau terus diam seperti ini," Changmin sama sekali tidak gentar dengan sorot kemarahan dari mata Kyuhyun. Apakah Kyuhyun mampu mengeluarakan sisi menyeramkan miliknya seperti ini saat Sungmin menganiayanya?

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, okay! Asal aku hidup bersama Sungmin, sepanjang aku mencintainya, aku akan baik-baik saja," Kyuhyun menguasai kestabilan emosinya lagi, mencoba menenangkan Changmin.

"Tapi kau akan terbunuh sebentar lagi jika terus seperti ini, Kyuhyun."

"Aku akan hidup hingga cucumu melahirkan anaknya, umurku akan panjang. Sungmin bukan monster, Changmin. Dia pasangan hidupku, dia tidak akan membunuhku."

Changmin hanya membisu, menatap Kyuhyun dengan sedih. Sungguh ia ingin mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari penderitaannya, tetapi jika Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mau keluar, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Semua ini karena kesalahanku, Changmin. Kesalahanku pada Sungmin yang tidak mungkin bisa aku tebus meski Sungmin menganiayaku seumur hidup."

Changmin semakin sedih, hatinya pedih menyaksikan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi seperti ini. Meratapi lagi masa lalunya.

.

.

.

**A year ago**

_Kyuhyun mungkin hanya manusia biasa, yang Tuhan memandangnya biasa saja hingga ia tidak pernah mengalami hal menakjubkan dalam kehidupannya. Belum menemukan hal menakjubkan sampai ia bertemu Sungmin 4 tahun lalu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami orientasi menyimpang setelah bertemu Sungmin. Sungmin berbeda jauh dengan pria pada umumnya, pertama bertemu Sungmin, melihat fisiknya Kyuhyun pikir ia sedang berhadapan dengan perempuan berambut pendek dan bergaya pakaian seperti lelaki._

_Kyuhyun jatuh cinta kepada Sungmin sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, sejak Kyuhyun yang mendadak menggantikan Changmin menjaga booth festival di universitasnya, sejak Sungmin memasuki booth yang ia jaga dan tertarik pada novel-novel indie karya teman-teman sekelas Kyuhyun, sejak Sungmin mengajaknya berbicara untuk pertama kalinya. Saat pertama matanya bertemu dengan mata Sungmin, Kyuhyun melupakan kesamaan gender mereka, Kyuhyun melupakan norma masyarakat tentang hubungan sejenis yang dianggap menyimpang, dan Kyuhyun melupakan ia tengah mendekati teman perempuan yang sekelsa dengannya. Han Seungyeon._

_Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlanjut sejak hari itu, meski Kyuhyun telah mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada Sungmin, ia tidak punya cukup nyali untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih jauh dengan Sungmin. Lebih jauh dari pertemanan. 4 tahun mereka akrab sebagai teman, 2 orang yang memiliki latar pekerjaan yang berbeda. Kyuhyun yang masih tertatih menata kariernya sebagai penulis, dan Sungmin yang sudah menjadi pegawai tetap sebuah perusahaan besar sejak pertama mereka kenal. Sungmin 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi beruntung, pekerjaan yang berbeda tidak berarti menciptakan jurang bagi pertemanan mereka. Ada saja bahan pembicaraan yang membuat mereka tenggelam dan melupakan siapa sebenarnya mereka, tetapi Kyuhyun masih saja menyimpan cintanya kepada Sungmin tidak berani mengungkapkannya._

_Sampai Sungmin memberitahu rahasia terbesarnya kepada Kyuhyun. Sampai Sungmin mengatakan kepadanya ia memiliki rahim._

_RAHIM._

_RAHIM._

_Bukankah rahim hanya dimiliki oleh perempuan? Tetapi Sungmin adalah lelaki, sama dengan dirinya, sehingga membuatnya tidak berani mengungkapkan cintanya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak pusing memikirkan itu, ia hanya memikirkan dari semua rahasia Sungmin mengapa Sungmin mengungkapkan hal ini kepadanya? Seakan mengisyaratkan meski Sungmin lelaki tetapi ia tidak keberatan dinikahi oleh sesama lelaki karena keistimewaannya. Ini melahirkan keberanian pada diri Kyuhyun, keberanian yang selama 4 tahun terus ia tumpuk meskipun tidak pernah penuh._

"_Sungmin, menikahlah denganku," keberanian Kyuhyun tumpah saat itu, ia tidak ingin membuang keberaniannya hanya untuk menjadikan Sungmin kekasihnya, Kyuhyun ingin menikahi Sungmin._

"_Menikah?" tanya Sungmin luar biasa terkejut._

"_Iya, kau dan aku menikah," dengan penuh harap Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban Sungmin._

_Tetapi Sungmin terus diam, tidak memberi jawaban apa-apa. Bahkan sampai mereka memutuskan berpisah karena malam sudah semakin larut. Bahkan setelah seminggu Kyuhyun melontarkan ajakannya kepada Sungmin untuk menikah, Sungmin tidak menjawabnya. Sungmin tidak menghubunginya lagi. Kyuhyun menyesali keberaniannya mengajak Sungmin menikah, ia pikir mungkin lebih baik menyimpan saja cintanya kepada Sungmin, asal ia tetap bisa melihat Sungmin, asal Sungmin masih mau bertemu dengannya._

_Kyuhyun sudah putus asa, tepat saat Sungmin menghubunginya dan mengajaknya bertemu. Bagai berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran, menghirup harum udara dari pohon sakura, Kyuhyun bahkan bersumpah jika Sungmin menolaknya dan tetap mengajaknya menjadi teman saja ia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Ia tidak akan lagi mengungkit statusnya dengan Sungmin, asal mereka masih bisa bertemu. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan cintanya begitu dalam dan tidak bersyarat kepada Sungmin seperti ini._

_._

_._

_._

_Terburu-buru Kyuhyun memasuki restoran malam itu, ini tidak biasa, karena ia dan Sungmin biasa bertemu di kedai Soju pinggir jalan, atau minum bir di taman bukan restoran seperti sekarang. Ya meskipun restoran yang Sungmin pilih sekelas untuk restoran kalangan menengah, tetapi ini sudah cukup mewah untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ada panggung kecil disana, ini sudah luar biasa. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat matanya menangkap sosok Sungmin yang tengah menantinya._

"_Hai, kau sudah lama menungguku?" sapa Kyuhyun sambil menyalami Sungmin dengan akrab._

"_Tidak juga, setidaknya aku sudah menghabiskan 2 air mineral," Kyuhyun tertawa dengan jawaban Sungmin._

"_Aku pikir kau tidak mau bertemu denganku," Kyuhyun membuka topik pembicaraan mereka setelah ia menata posisi duduknya._

"_Maafkan aku, aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir."_

"_Aku tahu."_

_Dengan gugup Kyuhyun meminum air mineralnya, Sungmin terlihat rapi malam ini, beruntung ia juga berdandan rapi malam ini. Tetapi anehnya Sungmin tidak memesan makan malam untuk mereka, apakah ia sedang menunggu orang lain? Menunggu kekasihnya kah? Agar mudah ia menolak Kyuhyun? Pikiran-pikiran buruk Kyuhyun bergerak liar memenuhi otaknya._

"_Ummm tentang ajakanmu untuk menikah, apakah masih berlaku?"_

_Kyuhyun tertegun, menatap Sungmin yang bertanya kepadanya dengan polos dan seakan pertanyaannya tidak memukul jantungnya._

"_Jika kau keberatan, jangan bicarakan ini."_

"_Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Jika masih berlaku, maka aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang."_

"_Seseorang?"_

_Sungmin mengangguk dengan mukanya yang memerah. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat Sungmin seperti ini, dan demi Tuhan dia sangat menyukainya. Ia akan membuat Sungmin sering-sering tersipu jika begini._

"_Ahh itu mereka.."_

_Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk restoran. Mata Kyuhyun mengikuti pergerakan Sungmin yang sedang menjemput dua orang yang baru saja memasuki restoran. Itu bukan wanita atau lelaki muda seperti yang Kyuhyun pikirkan tadi. Mereka adalah lelaki tua yang bahkan berjalannya harus dibimbing oleh wanita di sebelahnya, yang juga sama berumurnya._

_Kyuhyun memberi hormat saat Sungmin dan kedua orang itu telah berdiri di depannya._

"_Ini ayahku, dan wanita cantik ini adalah bibiku," dengan senyum sumringah Sungmin memperkenalkan 2 orang yang ada di sampingnya._

_Bibi Sungmin tersenyum dan membungkuk kepada Kyuhyun, sedangkan ayah Sungmin yang karena sudah terlalu tua mungkin matanya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun membungkuk memberi hormat lagi kepada mereka, dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Ia hanya diam menyaksikan Sungmin membimbing ayahnya untuk duduk, kemudian merangkul bahu bibinya agar duduk juga._

"_Ini adalah Cho Kyuhyun, lelaki yang berani mengajakku menikah setelah aku memberitahukan keanehanku, Ayah," kata Sungmin lembut kepada ayahnya, meskipun penglihatannya sudah kabur tapi Kyuhyun bisa memastikan bahwa ayah Sungmin memiliki pendengaran yang sangat baik, buktinya ia mengangguk dan memasang wajah serius menghadap kepada Kyuhyun._

_Tangan rentanya meraih punggung tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian beralih ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan hangat tangan seorang ayah yang tidak ia rasakan sejak ia berusia 12 tahun. Mata Kyuhyun reflek memejam saat jemari ayah Sungmin menyentuh kelopak matanya, dahinya hingga hidungnya._

"_Meskipun aku tidak dapat melihatmu dengan jelas, tetapi aku yakin kau sangat tampan. Apakah kau serius ingin menikahi anakku?" tanya ayah Sungmin dengan suara tegasnya._

"_Tentu saja, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun pada diri saya, Paman," jawab Kyuhyun mantap._

_Ayah Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum teduhnya._

"_Meskipun kalian sama-sama lelaki?"_

"_Saya bahkan sudah meruntuhkan tembok gender sejak pertama jatuh cinta kepada Sungmin 4 tahun lalu."_

"_4 tahun? Kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku sejak pertama kita saling mengenal?" tanya Sungmin terkejut._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, meraih tangan Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin sontak memerah, sedangkan bibi Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka._

"_Sudahlah, mereka terlihat saling jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa dipisahkan. Sungmin juga tidak pernah seperti ini dengan pria maupun wanita manapun, restui saja mereka, Kakak," bujuk bibi Sungmin kepada ayah Sungmin._

"_Diamlah Minjung, kau pikir aku akan menentang pernikahan anakku? Sungmin memang tidak pernah memperkenalkan seseorang kepadaku sebelumnya, dan pertama kalinya Sungmin seperti ini. Aku bisa merasakan Sungmin juga jatuh cinta begitu dalam kepada Kyuhyun."_

"_Ayah...," Sungmin semakin tersipu dengan ucapan ayahnya._

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun menyaksikan senyum hangat ayah Sungmin, terlihat raut kebahagiaan di wajahnya._

"_Sungguh aku tidak mempermasalahkan jika kau ingin menikahi lelaki, Sungmin. Asal kau bahagia, asal kau mencintainya lakukan apapun yang kau pikir itu baik. Aku hanya bisa mendoakan untuk kebahagiaanmu, menikahlah jika kau ingin menikah," ucap ayah Sungmin di sela senyumnya._

"_Ayah, terimakasih. Sungguh terimakasih atas restumu," dengan mata berkaca-kaca Sungmin mencium tangan ayahnya, kemudian mencium pipi ayahnya._

_Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keharuannya, semua ini terlalu jauh dari ekspekatsinya. Ia pikir dengan Sungmin menerima ajakannya untuk menikah saja sudah sangat baik untuknya, tapi semua ini terasa lebih membahagiakan saat ayah Sungmin juga merestui mereka. Terlebih saat ia menyaksikan sendiri kehangatan keluarga Sungmin. Lamunan Kyuhyun terpecah saat ia merasakan elusan di punggung tangannya._

"_Terimakasih sudah membuat Sungmin sebahagia sekarang, 4 tahun ini ia berubah dan aku yakin itu karenamu. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri karena kelainan di organnya, padahal menurutku itu adalah keistimewaannya. Apapun itu, terimakasih banyak Cho Kyuhyun," bibi Sungmin berujar kepadanya sampai menunduk-nundukkan kepalanya._

"_Tidak perlu seperti itu, Bibi. Sungguh, dengan Sungmin mau menerimaku saja aku sudah mendapatkan semua kebaikan yang aku inginkan di seumur hidupku. Sama seperti di mata kalian, Sungmin di mataku juga sangat berharga dan istimewa," bibi Sungmin tersenyum dengan jawaban Kyuhyun._

_Selanjutnya malam itu mereka habiskan dengan perbincangan yang akrab dan hangat seakan Kyuhyun adalah anggota keluarga mereka, makanan-makanan lezat tersaji di depan mereka. Tak jarang suara tawa mereka begitu kencang hingga menarik perhatian dari pengunjung lain._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari-hari mereka berjalan menjadi berwarna sejak hari itu, seakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan musim semi selalu menyelimuti mereka tidak peduli apapun musim yang sedang mereka jalani. Persiapan pernikahan mereka yang sudah dinanti tidak hanya oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tetapi juga oleh keluarga Sungmin berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak ada kesulitan apapun, mengingat pernikahan mereka hanya akan dihadiri segelintir sahabat mereka dan orangtua Sungmin. Kyuhyun sendiri sudah tidak memiliki orangtua, ayahnya meninggal sejak ia berusia 12 tahun dan ibunya menyusul saat ia berusia 18 tahun._

_Semua berjalan dengan lancar, terlalu lancar tidak ada masalah sedikitpun. Setidaknya sebelum kehadiran Han Seungyeon di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang menikmati sore di taman dengan sekaleng bir dan kertas bertuliskan janji pernikahan mereka yang harus mereka ucapkan di hadapan Tuhan sebulan lagi. Sungmin tentu saja tidak mengenal wanita yang berdiri di depan mereka dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tertarik._

"_Kyuhyun, kau Cho Kyuhyun fakultas Sastra Klasik Korea Universitas Seoul angkatan 2006 bukan?" tanya wanita itu sambil menuding wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya terdiam menyaksikan interaksi mereka._

"_Iya ini aku, dan kau Han Seungyeon bukan?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya._

"_Astaga ternyata benar ini kau, kau semakin tampan. Aku dulu menolakmu karena tidak tahu kau akan setampan ini di usia sekarang hahaha maafkan aku Kyuhyun," dengan akrab Seungyeon duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan menggenggam satu telapak tangannya._

_Sungmin mengernyit tidak suka dengan pemandangan itu, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui itu, ia sibuk berbicara dengan Seungyeon. Sedangkan Seungyeon juga tidak menyadari ada lelaki lain yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun di sisi lain. _

_Mereka terlalu akrab, dan mereka ada kisah sendiri di masa lalu, kisah yang lebih dari teman biasa. Setidaknya itu yang bisa Sungmin tangkap saat ia mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain menguping, karena Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dan Sungmin tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini. Tidak jika itu artinya ia menyerahkan tempatnya di sisi Kyuhyun kepada Seungyeon Seungyeon itu._

"_Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, dan aku menanti reuni yang lebih spesial daripada ini. Sekarang aku harus pergi," Sungmin menoleh ke sisi kanan Kyuhyun, Seungyeon sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berlalu, tidak lupa meninggalkan kerling menggoda kepada Kyuhyun. Melambaikan tangannya dengan lincah sebelum benar-benar pergi._

"_Jadi akan ada pertemuan lagi setelah ini, huh?" ucap Sungmin menyindir._

"_Hei, dia hanya teman kuliahku yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu."_

"_Jika dia temanmu mengapa tidak mengenalkannya kepadaku? Mengapa mendadak lupa ada aku di sisimu?"_

_Pertengkaran pertama mereka, dan sepertinya menjadi kesulitan mereka di tengah persiapan pernikahan mereka. Kyuhyun tidak mengantisipasi masalah kecil ini akan menjadi fatal di masa depan. Mereka berdua bahkan melupakan sosok Han Seungyeon tidak lama setelah itu. Sampai ada peristiwa besar yang mengguncang persiapan pernikahan mereka. Ayah Sungmin yang sudah demikian renta itu meninggal dunia, tepat 2 minggu sebelum tanggal pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin._

_Tidak ada pesan yang ia tinggalkan selain senyum bahagianya yang tersungging saat ia bisa jelas menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang bergandengan mendampinginya. Tetapi Sungmin begitu terpukul, dunianya runtuh, kehadiran Kyuhyun tidak lagi mampu menopang kakinya, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sungmin selain menangis. Pernikahan dibatalkan sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Bibi Sungmin pun tidak membantu, kehilangan kakak satu-satunya tanpa memiliki anak dan suami, bibi Sungmin pulang ke desa. Menyembunyikan kesedihannya sendiri disana, lupa akan kesedihan Sungmin di Seoul. Kyuhyun terus mendampingi Sungmin tentu saja, tetapi Sungmin berubah. Sungmin sudah tidak menyenangkan seperti dulu, Sungmin terlalu mudah marah pada hal-hal kecil, Sungmin tidak bisa diajak berbicara._

_Kyuhyun pun bosan, ia tidak bosan kepada Sungmin tentu saja. Ia hanya bosan pada keletihan hatinya setiap menghadapi ketidakstabilan emosi Sungmin. Kyuhyun butuh untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Saat seperti itulah Changmin mengajaknya mengikuti reuni teman-teman semasa kuliahnya, dan disanalah ia kembali bertemu Han Seungyeon. Han Seungyeon yang sekarang tidak lagi menolak Kyuhyun seperti masa kuliah dulu, Seungyeon yang sekarang menempeli Kyuhyun kemana saja. Tidak melepaskan Kyuhyun di seujung matanya sekalipun, dan Kyuhyun pun tidak keberatan akan itu. Saat ia terbangun pagi harinya, ia baru menyadari inilah reuni spesial yang pernah disinggung oleh Seungyeon berminggu-minggu lalu._

_Reuni spesial yang membuat mereka berakhir di ranjang sebuah kamar hotel, tanpa sehelai pakaian pun, dan terbangun dalam keadaan berpelukan. Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bukan karena dia telah meniduri wanita lain, tapi karena ia ingat sudah 2 hari ia tidak melihat keadaan Sungmin. Tidak mendampingi Sungmin, tidak memastikan calon pengantinnya itu untuk makan dengan baik dan tidur dengan cukup. Dengan terburu-buru Kyuhyun mengenakan pakaiannya, pergi dari tempat itu. meninggalkan Seungyeon yang masih tertidur, tanpa tahu Seungyeon yang menyimpan dendam kepada Sungmin. Seungyeon tidak mengenal Sungmin sebenarnya, hanya saja Kyuhyun terus meracaukan nama itu di atas tubuhnya semalam._

_._

_._

_._

_Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju flat kecilnya, flat yang juga ditempati Sungmin kini, Kyuhyun terus merapalkan doa agar Sungmin tidak bertanya kemana ia 2 hari ini. Agar tidak ada keributan besar di antara mereka. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berbohong kepada Sungmin sebelumnya, sungguh ia tidak tahu harus membuat alasan macam apa untuk menutupi ketidakhadirannya 2 hari belakangan. Tetapi ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu flatnya, bukan pertanyaan penuh kecurigaan dari Sungmin yang ia terima, ia bahkan tidak bisa menemukan Sungmin di manapun di dalam flatnya. Kyuhyun meneriakkan nama Sungmin berkali-kali, tapi tetap tidak ada balasan._

"_Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi," sungguh ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menerima tamu._

_Tetapi wanita 40-an yang rupanya tetangganya itu sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam flatnya, yang sialnya ia lupa menutupnya tadi._

"_Ahh Bibi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap ramah kepada tamunya._

"_Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, teman sekamarmu, Lee Sungmin itu sedang ada di rumah sakit. Ia terjatuh di tangga kemarin, dan sepertinya ada luka dalam di organ perutnya, entahlah aku tidak mengetahuinya karena dokter tidak mau memberitahukannya kepadaku mengingat aku bukan keluarganya. Sepertinya dokter sangat membutuhkan pihak keluarganya untuk segera menentukan tindakan, suamiku sedang menungguinya di rumah sakit jika ada keperluan yang dibutuhkan oleh Sungmin."_

_Kyuhyun tidak menunggu tetangganya itu untuk bercerita lebih panjang, ketika ia buru-buru keluar flatnya. Pergi ke rumah sakit yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana tepatnya, pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada Sungmin. 2 hari ia meninggalkan Sungmin, 2 hari ia bersenang-senang dengan teman kuliahnya, meniduri gadis lain, dan Sungmin yang terluka? Jika Tuhan ingin membalasnya harusnya ia saja yang dicelakai, bukan Sungmin. _

_._

_._

_._

"_Sungmin, kita tentukan tanggal pernikahan kita ya? Tidak masalah jika tidak ada yang hadir, asal kita menikah," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengupas apel di sebelah Sungmin yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit._

_Sungmin yang daritadi terdiam beralih menatap Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun melemparkan senyumnya kepada Sungmin. Sejak di rumah sakit Sungmin memang banyak terdiam dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, termasuk Kyuhyun. Dan melihat Sungmin yang mau memberikan sedikit perhatian kepadanya, tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun senang._

"_Mengapa kesannya terburu-buru?" tanya Sungmin._

"_Ini tidak terburu-buru, Min. Kita sudah merencanakan pernikahan ini sejak berbulan-bulan lalu, aku hanya ingin kita hidup bersama dengan memiliki ikatan."_

_Kyuhyun mengamati raut wajah Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak menggambarkan apapun, Sungmin tertunduk meremas sisi-sisi selimutnya._

"_Tapi aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa, aku sudah kehilangan segalanya," bisik Sungmin hampir tidak terdengar._

_Kyuhyun beranjak duduk di ranjang Sungmin, membawa Sungmin untuk duduk dan memeluknya erat. Suaranya bergetar ketika ia berbicara, entah karena merasa sedih atas Sungmin atau merasa bersalah._

"_Dengar Sungmin, aku mencintaimu sejak pertemuan pertama bahkan sebelum aku mengetahui kau mempunyai keistimewaan, kau mempunyai rahim. Dan aku ingin menikahimu bukan karena aku tahu kau memiliki rahim, tapi lebih dari itu, aku ingin terus ada di sisimu begitupun saat ini."_

_Kyuhyun merasakan basah di bahunya, Sungmin menangis. Ini pasti berat untuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin selalu mengatakan tubuhnya memiliki kelainan karena rahim tetapi alam bawah sadarnya menganggap rahim itu istimewa. Dan ketika rahim Sungmin sudah tidak ada, Sungmin menjadi terguncang. Tanpa Sungmin mengatakan kepedihannya, Kyuhyun sudah bisa merasakan._

_Kecelakaan yang menimpa Sungmin hari itu menimbulkan luka dalam di bagian perutnya, Sungmin pikir ia hanya mengalami sakit perut biasa karena benturan. Membuatnya tidak perlu melakukan pemeriksaan yang serius, ia hanya diam menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dan berpikir. Sungmin bukannya tidak sadar Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah seharian ini karena ingin menghindarinya, Sungmin pun sadar akan emosinya yang tidak stabil dan membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman dengannya. Tetapi Sungmin terlalu banyak berpikir hingga tidak sadar apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya._

_Ia demam tinggi dan kejang keesokan harinya, tanpa ada siapapun yang tahu. Jika saja bibi sebelah flat Kyuhyun tidak memiliki niat untuk menjenguk Sungmin yang kemarin mengalami kecelakaan, mungkin Sungmin sudah tidak tertolong. Sungmin dilarikan ke rumah sakit saat itu juga, tapi semua sudah terlambat. Sungmin mengalami luka berat di rahimnya akibat benturan, karena tidak mendapatkan pertolongan yang cepat luka di rahim Sungmin terinfeksi dan hampir membusuk . Sepanjang hari sebelum Kyuhyun menemuinya Sungmin terus mengalami pendarahan, dokter membutuhkan tindakan cepat, tidak ada tindakan lain selain mengangkat rahim Sungmin. Tetapi dokter tidak bisa melakukan itu tanpa persetujuan keluarga Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat ia mendengar isakan pelan Sungmin. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, seandainya hari itu ia tidak menerima ajakan Changmin, seandainya 2 malam itu tidak ia habiskan bersama Seungyeon, mungkin Sungmin tidak harus kehilangan rahimnya. Setidaknya jika saja Kyuhyun sehari lebih cepat mendatangi Sungmin, Sungmin tidak perlu kesakitan, kehilangan banyak darah dan hampir mati. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyimpan penyesalannya sendiri, jika tidak Sungmin mungkin akan lebih hancur dari ini._

"_Kita menikah ya?" ajak Kyuhyun lagi, masih tetap dengan suaranya yang bergetar._

_Tidak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun hanya merasakan Sungmin mengangguk di pelukannya. Mulai hari itu Kyuhyun bertekad, apapun yang terjadi pada mereka, penderitaan apapun yang mereka alami, perubahan apapun yang terjadi pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun bersumpah pada dirinya tidak akan berpisah dengan Sungmin._

_._

_._

_._

_Pagi itu, sendirian Sungmin berjalan menyusuri area pemakaman menuju peristirahatan ayahnya. Sudah 2 bulan sejak ayahnya meninggal, dan Sungmin tidak pernah sekalipun menjenguk makam sang ayah, ia rasa ia tidak cukup mempunyai kekuatan. Tapi berbeda dengan saat ini, 4 hari lagi adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Pernikahan ini tidak hanya dinantikan olehnya tetapi juga oleh ayahnya, terlepas akan ada yang menjaga Sungmin untuknya, ayah Sungmin juga menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti anaknya sendiri. Tidak ada aura suram dari wajah Sungmin, mungkin juga tidak ada orang seceria Sungmin yang datang ke pemakaman sore ini. Tentu saja, ini karena Sungmin membawa kabar gembira untuk ayahnya itu._

_Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menemukan pigura baru di pemakaman ayahnya, itu bukan pigura foto ayahnya. Sungmin bergegas berjalan mendekat. Tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya, Sungmin menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan telapak tangannya, mendadak tenggorokannya terasa kering, rasanya ia tercekik ketika melihat foto yang terpasang di pigura itu. Sungmin kesulitan bernapas hingga ia tersedak, buru-buru ia melepas pigura yang terpasang di makam ayahnya. Itu adalah foto Kyuhyun bersama wanita yang mereka temui di taman beberapa bulan yang lalu, Han Seungyeon. Ini bukan foto biasa yang sampai membuat kehilangan napasnya sesaat lalu, ini foto Kyuhyun yang sedang tidak berbusana berpelukan dengan wanita itu. Jemari Sungmin beralih menyentuh bagian bawah foto itu, 19 Agustus 2013. Itu sebulan lalu saat Kyuhyun tidak pulang hingga 2 hari. Sungmin sontak menjatuhkan pigura itu hingga pecah, kakinya yang lemas jatuh berlutut, hingga dahinya membentur marmer makam ayahnya sendiri._

_Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa merasakan perasaannya sendiri, Sungmin mati rasa. Ini bukan lagi tentang pengkhianatan, ini sudah melukai harga dirinya, harga diri ayahnya. Ayahnya, pria yang susah payah untuk memiliki anak di usianya yang ke 40 bahkan harus merelakan istrinya meninggal demi anaknya, demi Sungmin. Ayahnya yang sepanjang hidupnya menghujani Sungmin dengan cintanya. Ayahnya yang memberi kebebasan kepada Sungmin untuk menempuh jalan kehidupan seperti apapun. Sungmin tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang melukai ayahnya. Tidak juga Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin tidak akan melepas Kyuhyun, jika wanita itu menginginkan Kyuhyun. Tidak jika melepas Kyuhyun artinya membiarkan lelaki itu bisa berbahagia sebebasnya, Kyuhyun harus membayar ini semua seumur hidupnya. Sungmin tidak akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun kepada wanita manapun bagaimanapun caranya. Jika perlu Sungmin akan melukai Kyuhyun untuk mempertahankan lelaki itu di sampingnya._

**.**

**.**

**Love – not dim and blind**

**But so far seeing that it can glimpse around corners,**

**Around bends and twists, and illusions**

**Instead of overlooking faults, love sees through them to the secret inside**

* * *

><p><strong>T B C<strong>

* * *

><p>Hai...hallo nice to see you again.<p>

Sebenarnya twoshoot ini sudah selesai bulan lalu, mau saya posting tepat di ulang tahun saya tanggal 24 September dengan tujuan pemanasan mau comeback setelah hiatus. Ternyata eh ternyata saya (kita semua) dapat pukulan keras waktu itu, jadi ilang minat deh nge-fanfic lagi.

Tapi ehh tapi, saya mah mau dipukul berapa kali ya tetap bebal juga. Saya tetap ngebias Sungmin, saya tetap ngeship KyuMin, dan saya tetap jadi ibu rumah tangga hahahah

Ah ya sudahlah, jadi twoshoot ini tentang KDRT ya. Kyuhyunnya yang di-KDRT-in Sungmin, nggak biasanya ya? Feeling saya waktu itu emang nunjukkin Kyuhyun lagi pantes banget dianiaya, wajahnya yang memelas itu, suka mojok sendirian, membentengi dunianya sendiri kayak bukan Kyuhyun. Tadinya mau oneshoot, ternyata jadi panjang banget ya sudah dipotong jadi twoshoot. Kalo nggak lupa lanjutannya saya posting pas weekend ya, kalo nggak lupa.

Banyak yang ngeluh author KyuMin rombongan hiatus, jangan sedih ya semangatin terus. Kalo ada author baru, ato lama, udah punya nama atau baru merintis jadi author, tolong dukungannya untuk mereka.

**Terima kasih**


	2. Chapter 2

**STARS GO DIM**

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

**KyuMin**

**They belong to each other**

**The Storyline is mine**

**PLAGIARISM IS ****NOT ALLOWED**

**Cast: SUPER JUNIOR**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE, IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

**TYPOS**

**xxx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>How does it feel?<strong>_

_**To be the one to cry**_

_**All alone and left to die**_

_**How does it feel?**_

_**To know that all your love was wasted on the good time**_

_**And I don't care if you're sorry and you missed me now**_

_**And I don't care if you're lonely and you need me now**_

* * *

><p>"Kyuhyun, aku sudah merevisinya kau bisa memperbaikinya kemudian serahkan kepada editor seminggu lagi. Deadline percetakan adalah 3 minggu lagi," ucapan Changmin menyentakkan lamunan Kyuhyun.<p>

Beberapa saat lalu, orang melihat Kyuhyun seperti sedang sibuk dengan netbooknya tetapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun sibuk menelusuri masa lalunya. Mengingat-ingat sejak kapan Sungmin berubah seperti sekarang. Sungmin memang bukan orang yang mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya, ia juga bukan orang yang banyak bicara, tetapi Sungmin yang ia kenal sebelum mereka menikah bukanlah orang yang berdarah dingin yang akan mudah melukai orang lain. Kyuhyun ingat pasti, Sungmin berubah setelah ia kehilangan rahimnya. Kyuhyun pikir, perubahan Sungmin karena perasaan terancamnya jika ditinggalkan Kyuhyun, membuat rasa posesifnya begitu besar dan akan melukai Kyuhyun jika ada wanita dekat dengannya meskipun itu urusan pekerjaan. Tetapi apapun perubahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah bertekad akan selalu berada di samping Sungmin. Sungmin kehilangan rahim, kepribadiannya yang berubah itu, Kyuhyun yakin akan hubungannya dengan kesalahannya di masa lalu. Tanpa Kyuhyun tahu, teror apa yang dihadapi Sungmin setiap bulannya.

"Sungmin tadi pagi mengatakan kepadaku, atasannya menugaskannya ke Singapura selama 3 bulan," celetuk Kyuhyun, ini juga mengganggu pikirannya.

"3 bulan?" Changmin meminum kopinya yang sudah mulai dingin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Lama juga."

"Dia bertanya kepadaku apa aku mengijinkannya."

"Dia meminta ijin kepadamu? Lalu kau bilang apa? kau mengijinkannya bukan? Ini bagus untuk memberikanmu jeda, setidaknya 3 bulan akan kau lewati tanpa siksaan fisik dari Sungmin."

"Aku mengijinkannya, bukan karena untuk menghindari Sungmin. Aku hanya mengatakan kepadanya ia bebas meraih apapun impiannya. Tetapi aku terlalu mudah memberinya ijin, bagaimana jika aku merindukannya?"

Changmin terhenyak, tidak menyangka dengan pola pikir sahabatnya.

"Dia sudah menganiayamu dan kau masih takut merindukannya? Kyuhyun, kau serius?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Changmin datar.

"Kau tahu bagaimana cinta buta? Tetapi cintamu tidak hanya buta, cintamu mati rasa!"

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan cibiran Changmin, karena Changmin sama sekali tidak mengetahui kesalahan apa yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Sungmin pun tidak mengetahuinya, itulah mengapa ia terima saja bagaimanapun perlakuan Sungmin kepadanya. Meski Sungmin suatu hari akan membunuhnya, Kyuhyun pun akan rela.

"Ahh sudahlah, sampai mulutku hancur pun kau tidak akan mendengarkanku bukan? Urusi saja deadline novelmu, editormu akan datang sebentar lagi tapi sayangnya aku harus pergi," ucap Changmin dengan merapikan barang-barangnya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mengantar istriku, hari ini jadwalnya memeriksakan kandungannya. Kau koordinasikan sendiri tulisanmu dengan Luna, editormu itu. Kemudian serahkan naskah finalnya kepadaku seminggu lagi, aku perlu memeriksanya lagi sebelum naik cetak, okay," Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dengan instruksi-instruksi dari Changmin.

Ia tersenyum ketika Changmin menepuk bahunya dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Tidak lama Luna datang menghampirinya, dan mereka tenggelam dalam naskah novel Kyuhyun hingga lupa waktu. Kyuhyun baru tersadar ini sudah larut ketika pelayan cafe mengingatkannya ia sudah memesan 7 cangkir kopi hari ini. Kyuhyun melihat jam digital di ponselnya dan ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Ya Tuhan ini artinya ia sudah berdiam di cafe selama 13 jam, dan ia sama sekali tidak memberikan kabar kepada Sungmin.

"Astaga!" pekik Kyuhyun yang membuat Luna yang terkejut.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun?"

"Ini sudah larut sekali, dan aku harus pulang," ujar Kyuhyun buru-buru membereskan naskahnya yang berserakan di meja cafe dan mematikan netbooknya.

"Hei jangan panik seperti itu, aku bisa mengantarmu dengan mobilku. Aku pikir sudah tidak ada kereta dan bus semalam ini," tawar Luna.

"Ahh bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Terimakasih Luna, sungguh terimakasih," Kyuhyun sumringah dengan tawaran Luna untuk mengantarnya, lupa bahwa Sungmin tidak suka ia memiliki interaksi dengan wanita manapun sekecil apapun.

.

.

.

"Luna, terimakasih dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Ini sudah sangat larut apa tidak masalah kau pulang sendirian?" ucap Kyuhyun di dalam mobil Luna, sesampainya mereka di depan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau tahu jam berapa biasanya aku pulang kantor saat dikejar deadline, ini belum terlalu larut," Kyuhyun tertawa dengan jawaban Luna.

"Baiklah, aku harus berterimakasih karena kau menjadi partnerku, kau tahu kau yang terbaik. Kau membuat novelku menjadi semakin layak dibaca."

"Sudahlah, kau terlalu banyak memujiku padahal itu sudah menjadi tugasku," tawa akrab mereka tercipta, membuat Kyuhyun lupa bahwa ini sudah larut.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terimakasih. Aku harus segera masuk," pamit Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya iya, silahkan."

Kyuhyun segera keluar dari mobil Luna, dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Ia melambai sebelum Luna benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya. Melempar senyumnya kepada Luna yang membalas lambaiannya, kemudian ia berbalik setelah mobil Luna hilang dari pandangannya.

BYURR

Pikiran Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya sadar akan lingkungannya ketika ia merasakan dingin dan basah mengguyurnya. Kyuhyun kesulitan membuka matanya, dan tentu saja kesulitan bernapas lewat hidungnya karena air yang disiram dari atas kepalanya. Kyuhyun buru-buru menyeka wajahnya, dan Sungmin sudah berdiri di depannya dengan mata yang tidak berkedip dan penuh dengan kemarahan. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lelah, ini sudah larut dan ia sedang tidak membutuhkan pertengkaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" bentak Kyuhyun kepada pasangan hidupnya, Sungmin.

"Mendinginkan kepalamu yang mungkin sudah dipenuhi panasnya nafsu pada wanita lain," jawab Sungmin datar dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Kau pikir ini mainan? Kau pikir ini tidak bahaya, malam-malam menyiramku air sebanyak itu, bagaimana kalau air masuk ke dalam paru-paruku, ke jantungku, kemudian aku mengalami gagal napas? Kau ingin membunuhku?" Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, entah mengapa malam ini ia ingin berontak atas perlakuan Sungmin.

Tetapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Kyuhyun dengan serius, ia berbalik dan berjalan memasuki rumah meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya, tanpa berkata apapun. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin geram karenanya.

"Sungmin dengar!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Sungmin, ia melangkah lebar-lebar menyusul Sungmin.

PRAKKK

Belum sempat Sungmin terkejar olehnya, lelaki itu berbalik menghadapnya, melempar pot bunga berukuran sedang yang ada di teras rumah mereka kepada Kyuhyun. Beruntung kali ini Kyuhyun bisa menangkisnya, Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri di tangan kanannya. Ia tidak akan terkejut jika setelah ini tulangnya retak, karena pot itu cukup besar ditambah lagi dengan kondisinya yang tidak terlalu siap. Sampai ia sadar darah merembes, kulit lengannya terkoyak karena serpihan pot bunga yang menghantamnya.

"Sungmin, kau jahat ya? Kau benar-benar lelaki yang sangat jahat," guman Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya diam memandangnya dengan mata penuh kekecewaan.

Tetapi kemudian ia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengunci kamarnya dari dalam dan tidak mengijinkan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya berat, menatap pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup dengan sedih. Sungmin sudah terlalu sering menyiksanya, mungkin benar kata Changmin, lama-lama ia mungkin bisa terbunuh oleh Sungmin. Sungmin tidak pernah mau tahu siapa wanita-wanita yang kedapatan sedang bersamanya, asal Kyuhyun berinteraksi dengan wanita jika Sungmin mengetahuinya maka Sungmin akan langsung menyiksanya. Malam ini sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, tetapi Kyuhyun sudah sangat merasa lelah di hatinya akan kelakuan Sungmin.

Dengan lemas ia berjalan ke dapur untuk mencuci tangannya dan mengambil minum, masih dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang basah. Begitu ia melewati meja makan di dapur yang penuh tersedia makanan lezat, Kyuhyun tertegun. Tidak ada piring kotor maupun gelas bekas dipakai, itu artinya Sungmin belum makan malam, dan menunggunya. Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah karena itu, pantas saja Sungmin menatapnya dengan kecewa tadi rupanya Sungmin sedang menantinya.

Ada amplop di atas meja, Kyuhyun meraihnya dan membukanya untuk mengeluarkan isinya. Kyuhyun menatap nanar pada tiket yang ada di tangannya. Tiket perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Singapura, tertanggal besok pukul 10 pagi. Itu artinya Sungmin besok akan meninggalkannya? Dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa?

Bergegas Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Sungmin, tidak lagi memikirkan rasa hausnya dan basah di tubuhnya. Ia mengentuk pintu kamar dengan lembut.

"Sungmin, kita harus berbicara," panggil Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada sahutan apa-apa dari dalam.

"Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun lagi, tetapi Sungmin tetap tidak bersuara.

Kyuhyun terdiam di depan pintu kamar, pandangannya kosong. Seingatnya ia bahkan tidak berbicara dengan Sungmin seharian ini, selain kalimat pendek Sungmin yang mengatakan ia akan ditugaskan ke Singapura selama 3 bulan. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan suara Sungmin. Tetapi Sungmin paling tidak suka dipaksa, maka ia masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Memutuskan berganti pakaian dan tidur di ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun pagi itu dengan kepala yang lumayan berat, ditambah dengan posisi tidurnya yang duduk dengan kepala bertumpu di meja kerjanya, semakin membuatnya kesulitan menguasai kesadarannya. Ia tetap memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi rasa pusing di kepalanya, kemudian ia membuka sedikit matanya dan melirik ke jam digital yang ada di mejanya. Sudah jam 7.

_Astaga!_

Kyuhyun teringat Sungmin akan berangkat ke Singapura pagi ini, Sungmin akan meninggalkannya selama 3 bulan. Kyuhyun harus bertemu dengan Sungmin sekarang, hanya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan dan sekedar mengucapkan rasa cintanya agar Sungmin tidak pergi dengan perasaan terluka seperti semalam. Buru-buru Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, memegang erat pinggiran meja saat ia merasa limbung. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mengusir peningnya. Ia mengamati ruang kerjanya yang sudah rapi, sudah tidak ada lagi pakaian kotornya semalam, tidak ada kertas-kertas berserakan, dan buku-buku sudah tertata rapi di raknya. Sepertinya Sungmin sempat merapikan ruang kerjanya saat ia masih tertidur tadi.

Kyuhyun keluar ruangannya untuk mencari Sungmin kemudian, tetapi ia hanya menjumpai kesunyian di luar ruangannya. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan Sungmin yang tidak terkunci, Sungmin juga tidak ada disana. Ia hanya menjumpai pakaian dan handuk yang disiapkan Sungmin untuknya. Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin di dapur, dan tidak ada Sungmin pula disana. Hanya ada sarapan pagi tersaji di meja makan. Kyuhyun membuka kulkas di dapurnya, ada banyak makanan beku disana. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, jangan sampai pikiran buruknya terjadi. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun naik ke lantai 2 berharap Sungmin ada disana sedang menjemur cucian, tetapi hanya ada cucian yang masih basah dan tidak ada Sungmin disana.

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi, jangan bilang Sungmin sudah berangkat tanpa seijinnya. Kyuhyun merasa sangat buruk, ia tahu Sungmin pasti sedang terluka karena semalam ia meneriakinya dan mengatakannya jahat, hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Tapi ini masih pagi, seharusnya pesawat Sungmin belum berangkat. Sebaiknya ia mengecek Sungmin di kantornya terlebih dulu. Segera Kyuhyun mandi dan bersiap menyusul Sungmin ke kantornya, setidaknya ia perlu berbicara dengan Sungmin.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantor Sungmin, di atas bus Kyuhyun terus memikirkan Sungmin. Sungmin memang sering sekali menyiksa fisiknya, tetapi ia adalah pasangan hidup yang sangat ideal. Sungmin selalu memastikan Kyuhyun makan 3 kali sehari, Sungmin memasaknya sendiri khusus untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin selalu menyiapkan pakaian-pakaian apa yang akan dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin merapikan ruang kerjanya yang selalu berantakan setiap hari. Sungmin tidak lelah membersihkan rumahnya, membuatnya senantiasa harum dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Sungmin juga tidak pernah melawan perintahnya. Terlepas dari kebiasaannya menyiksa Kyuhyun yang Kyuhyun pikir dilandasi oeh kecemburuan, Sungmin adalah pasangan hidup yang sempurna. Akan menjadi apa hari-harinya tanpa Sungmin, bagaimana repotnya dirinya mengurus rumah mereka atau bahkan mengurus dirinya sendiri tanpa Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah sangat terbiasa dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin dari divisi apa, Tuan?" Kyuhyun tertegun dengan pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh resepsionis kepadanya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mendatangi kantor Sungmin, dan ternyata ini sangat luas. Sehingga ia membutuhkan bantuan resepsionis untuk menemukan Sungmin. Tetapi sayangnya ia bahkan tidak tahu divisi apa yang ditempati oleh Sungmin, ia merasa sangat konyol. Setahun hidup bersama Sungmin, ia bahkan tidak tahu divisi apa Sungmin bekerja, bagaimana ia bekerja? Ia sadar ternyata ia yang tidak perhatian kepada Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin selalu mengurusnya tiap hari? Dan ia mengeluh karena Sungmin sering menyiksanya?

"Bohyung, bisa aku meminjam teleponmu sebentar? Sepertinya ada barangku yang tertinggal di atas," Kyuhyun menepi ketika seseorang berpakaian rapi merebut perhatian resepsionis darinya.

"Baik, silahkan _sajangnim_," dengan patuh resepsionis cantik itu menyerahkan gagang telpon kepada lelaki di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meliriknya, sepertinya lelaki ini memiliki jabatan yang penting disini, apalagi saat melihat 3 pria berbadan besar mengelilinginya, sepertinya itu pengawalnya.

"Kau cari tiketku di laci ya, ah dan jangan lupa kirim delegasi ke Singapura menggantikan Sungmin. aku hanya bisa mengikuti konferensi selama 4 hari, sisanya wakilkan kepada orang lain. Kau bisa mengirim Zhoumi, persiapkan kepergiannya segera. Kalau bisa suruh ia menyusulku dalam waktu 2 hari saja. Kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun diam tak bersuara menyimak lelaki di sebelahnya saat berbicara di telepon. Kalau tidak salah ia mendengar nama Sungmin dan Singapura disebut, mungkinkah itu Sungminnya? Kyuhyun memandang lelaki itu dengan penuh minat.

"Maaf Tuan, apakah baru saja anda membicarakan seseorang yang bernama Sungmin?" _to the point_, Kyuhyun bertanya kepada lelaki itu setelah ia selesai dengan pembicaraannya.

Membuat lelaki di sampingnya mengernyit bingung, menatap orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Sungmin?"

"Iya benar Tuan, Lee Sungmin yang akan pergi ke Singapura."

"Oh manajer perencanaanku? Iya benar itu Lee Sungmin, dia manajer yang paling tangguh yang pernah aku miliki. Ia memiliki kemampuan dalam menggkoordinasi dan berdiplomasi yang baik, itulah mengapa aku ingin mengirimnya ke Singapura," jawab lelaki itu terlihat senang membicarakan Sungmin, tetapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya mengeruh. Kyuhyun hanya diam menunggu lelaki itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sayangnya ia mengirimkan surat pengunduran dirinya pagi ini, aku sangat merasa kehilangan. Padahal aku tidak serius saat aku mengatakan, bahwa aku akan memecatnya jika ia tidak mau aku tugaskan ke Singapura. Ia tetap menolaknya, beralasan ingin mengurus keluarganya, padahal ia tidak harus berhenti bekerja bukan?"

Mulut Kyuhyun terkunci, jadi Sungmin mengundurkan diri pagi ini? Ia tidak jadi berangkat ke Singapura? Beralasan ingin mengurus keluarganya, itu artinya mengurus dirinya kan? Sungmin melepas karier untuknya?

"Mengundurkan diri?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Iya benar, tapi aku akan memanggilnya untuk kembali bekerja nanti. Anggap saja saat ini aku memberinya cuti, ia sudah bekerja terlalu keras untuk perusahaanku. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong anda ini siapa?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengulurkan jabatan tangannya.

"Saya Cho Kyuhyun, suami dari Lee Sungmin," jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Ohh suaminya?" tanya lelaki itu tidak percaya, Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum sama sekali tidak minder dengan statusnya.

"Baguslah, setidaknya aku membicarakan hal yang baik tentang Lee Sungmin tadi hahahahah," lelaki itu tertawa kencang, membuat Kyuhyun juga tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong setelah menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya, Sungmin langsung pamit pulang jadi dia tidak berada disini jika anda mencarinya."

"Begitu, baiklah saya akan mencarinya di tempat lain."

Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Baik, baik. Dan saya Kim Youngwoon atasan Sungmin, tolong sampaikan padanya saya menolak surat pengunduran dirinya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat dan berpamitan kepada Youngwoon. Youngwoon, atasan Sungmin itu ternyata sangat ramah beruntung Sungmin mendapatkan karier yang bagus disini.

Seperti tersadar saat Kyuhyun teringat akan Sungmin, jadi dimana Sungmin kini berada?

.

.

.

Ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas di pikiran Kyuhyun, tempat dimana mungkin Sungmin berada disini. Setaunya Sungmin tidak memiliki sahabat dekat untuk ia kunjungi, apalagi ini masih jam kerja. Sungmin juga tidak suka menghabiskan waktu di keramaian seperti cafe dan sejenisnya. Dan kemungkinan besar Sungmin berada disini, di kompleks pemakaman ayahnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengunjungi makam ayah mertunya selain saat hari pemakamannya karena Sungmin selalu melarangnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak lupa jalan kesini.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari lokasi tepat pemakaman ayah Sungmin, sampai ia menatap seseorang sedang duduk di bukit tertinggi. Saat itu Sungmin memberikan tempat yang terbaik untuk ayahnya, ia rela membayar berjuta-juta won hanya demi bukit tertinggi khusus untuk pemakaman ayahnya. Sungmin begitu mencintai ayahnya, Sungmin rutin mengunjungi makam ayahnya bahkan tanpa menunggu ada acara-acara khusus.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju tempat ayah mertuanya dimakamkan, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyumnya saat ia menatap punggung Sungmin dari kejauhan. Mengenakan kemeja putih, Sungmin sangat jelas terlihat dari kejauhan. Punggungnya yang lebar itu mengundang Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya. Langkahnya semakin gontai saat ia semakin dekat dengan posisi Sungmin, tetapi kemudian ia berjalan dengan pelan berusaha agar tidak terdengar. Ia sedang ingin memberi kejutan kepada Sungmin.

Tepat di belakang Sungmin, Kyuhyun berjongkok dengan hati-hati, menyamakan posisinya dengan Sungmin. ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya mengelilingi leher Sungmin dari belakang, kemudian mendekapnya dengan erat. Sungmin menjingkat terkejut dengan kontak fisik yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan.

"Hey ini aku," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga kanan Sungmin.

Ia bisa merasakan ketegangan di tubuh Sungmin perlahan mengendur, hingga Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun duduk di belakangnya dengan paha yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan kedua lengannya yang melingkari pinggang Sungmin. Dagu Kyuhyun ia tempatkan tepat di bahu Sungmin, menikmati keharuman tubuh Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Kau pergi dari rumah ketika aku sedang tertidur, aku kuatir kau meninggalkanku jadi aku mencarimu hingga akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu," jawab Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya, mencoba santai karena sepagi ini ia sudah demikian tegang hingga rasa jantungnya akan pecah takut kehilangan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya pergi ke kantor seperti biasanya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng di bahu Sungmin.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, karena aku menemukan tiket pesawatmu semalam aku pikir kita sudah terpisah jauh dan baru 3 bulan lagi bertemu. Nyatanya kau sedang menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirimu kan?"

Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku pergi ke kantormu untuk mencarimu, Sungmin. Ohh dan aku bertemu dengan atasanmu, ia bilang ia menolak surat pengunduran dirimu jadi kau harus bekerja lagi nanti."

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau bekerja, sudahlah aku di rumah saja banyak yg harus dibenahi di rumah."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, meniup leher Sungmin hingga membuatnya bergidik dan Kyuhyun tersenyum karena berhasil menggoda Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mau bekerja karena ingin membenahi rumah kita atau karena ingin mengawasiku 24 jam?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum menggoda, tidak menyadari raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah menjadi tegang.

Sungmin membelai lengan Kyuhyun, kemudian beralih menatapnya saat ia merasakan luka di lengan Kyuhyun. Luka akibat lemparan pot darinya semalam. Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun padanya, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju makam ayahnya. Mengambil soju yang sisa separuh dan menyiramnya di batu nisan milik ayahnya, kemudian mengelusnya sebentar. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan cemas, baru menyadari jika candaannya tadi begitu sensitif untuk Sungmin. Tetapi ia hanya diam.

"Aku memang jahat, Kyuhyun. Aku lelaki yang paling jahat, yang suka menyakitimu. Aku hanya akan berhenti saat kau mengatakan kau tidak mencintaiku dan menyuruhku berhenti berada di sampingmu, selama kau ingin aku ada di sampingmu maka aku akan berusaha mempertahankanmu dari wanita-wanita yang mendekatimu," ucap Sungmin dengan mata kosong menatap marmer mahal makam ayahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, menatapnya sedih. Ia berdiri di sisi Sungmin, kemudian memberi penghormatan kepada ayah mertuanya.

"Ayah, ini aku Kyuhyun. Maaf aku tidak pernah mengunjungimu, aku juga sudah menikah dengan Sungmin. Sekali lagi maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa membuat Sungmin nyaman hidup denganku, aku tidak bisa membuat Sungmin percaya kepadaku meskipun aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain dirinya. Jika ayah tidak keberatan, suatu hari nanti tolong tunjukkan padaku bagaimana agar Sungmin bahagia hidup denganku?" tanpa memandang Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus berbicara dengan nisan milik ayah mertuanya.

"Bagaimanapun Sungmin memperlakukanku, aku tidak akan berhenti mencintainya. ia menyakitiku itu bukan karena inginnya, itu karena aku tidak bisa menjaga perasaannya."

Sungmin terdiam di posisinya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia menangis terharu melihat bagaimana cara Kyuhyun merendahkan dirinya sendiri di hadapan pemakaman ayahnya, bagaimana Kyuhyun mencintainya tanpa syarat meski apapun yang ia lakukan kepada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan ke sisi lain pemakaman ayahnya, mata Kyuhyun mengikuti kemana Sungmin pergi sampai ia kembali membawa setumpuk pigura berwarna coklat. Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, sorot matanya penuh tanda tanya. Apa yang disimpan oleh Sungmin. Kemudian Sungmin meletakkan di dekat kaki Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang mengotori pemakaman ayahku setiap bulannya, dan setiap aku menerima ini maka saat itu juga amarahku timbul, membuatku ingin menyiksamu. Menyiksamu hingga kesakitan, memohon pertolonganku, hingga membuatmu bergantung kepadaku," ucap Sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Kyuhyun mengambil 1 pigura di bawahnya, membaliknya dan melihat foto itu. Matanya membulat, tenggorokannya kering hingga ia sulit mengeluarkan suaranya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang gemetar reflek membanting pigura itu, ekspresi yang sama seperti ekspresi Sungmin saat pertama menemukan pigura itu. Pigura yang berisi fotonya bersama Seungyeon setahun lalu, foto yang ia bahkan tidak tahu kapan Seungyeon mengambilnya. Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Bagaimana, bagaimana Sungmin menyimpan lukanya sendirian, kemudian bersikap biasa saja di rumah, mengurusnya dengan penuh perhatian, memastikan perut Kyuhyun kenyang, memastikan Kyuhyun nyaman dengan pakaian-pakaian harum dan bersih yang sudah ia siapkan, memastikan Kyuhyun tidak kedinginan di musim dingin, dan memastikan Kyuhyun tidak basah saat hujan. Dengan hati seluas itu, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan sikapnya yang biasa saja kepada Sungmin. Dengan luka sedalam itu, bagaimana bisa Sungmin hanya melukai fisiknya dan tetap mengobatinya, seharusnya Sungmin membunuhnya saja bukan? Kyuhyun sudah melukai Sungmin dengan pengkhianatannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kepada Sungmin, kemudian menarik lengannya dan menarik pasangan hidupnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dadanya sesak akan rasa bersalah, rasa bersalah yang ia pikir sudah hilang tetapi ternyata malah melukai Sungmin begitu dalamnya. Kyuhyun menangis sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kau menyimpan ini sendirian, Sungmin? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkanku berpikir kau adalah lelaki jahat yang suka menganiayaku? Mengapa kau lakukan ini pada dirimu sendiri?" susah payah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimat-kalimatnya di sela isakannya yang begitu deras.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, ia bisa merasakan rasa bersalah Kyuhyun yang menyesaki dirinya. Sebelum kedatangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin bahkan sudah memutuskan akan menghentikan semua aksinya menyiksa Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sangat jahat kepada Kyuhyun, tetapi kini ia merasa lebih jahat lagi kepada Kyuhyun karena membuatnya terbebani dengan rasa bersalah yang besar. Sungmin tidak meragukan cinta Kyuhyun padanya tentu saja, itulah mengapa ia berusaha mengakhiri semua ini dan hidup secara normal bersama Kyuhyun. Tidak lagi mempedulikan gangguan-gangguan dari luar.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Kyuhyun," bisik Sungmin dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya kepada Sungmin untuk menatap wajah pasangan hidupnya itu dengan matanya yang basah, tetapi Sungmin tetap menunduk. Membuat Kyuhyun memegang dagunya dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kau yang minta maaf kepadaku huh? Ini bukan kesalahanmu."

Tetapi Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aku sudah menyimpan ini terlalu lama, membuatmu kesakitan karena siksaanku tanpa tahu apa sebabnya. Kau merasa tidak adil bukan? Dendam yang menyelimuti hatiku membuatmu teraniaya, benar?"

Kyuhyun mengelus wajah Sungmin.

"Mungkin awalnya aku merasa tidak adil, semua orang yang mengetahui keadaanku menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu tetapi aku hanya ingin bertahan denganmu. Kini kau membuatku terlihat sangat buruk, Sungmin. Membuat luka-luka yang pernah kau berikan di tubuhku sama sekali tidak berarti."

"Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu itulah mengapa aku tidak melakukan apa-apa saat kau menyiksaku. Apalagi kini aku tahu ini bukan tentangmu, ini semua tentang pengkhianatanku," sambung Kyuhyun, tepat setelahnya ia merasakan basah menyentuh jemarinya. Sungmin menangis.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin, sungguh pengkhianatan seperti ini hanya sekali terjadi dan itu hanya hanya karena kekhilafanku. Setelah ini maukah kau memperbaiki semua denganku? Apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, lakukanlah," ujar Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh tekad.

"Hari ini aku memang berniat membenahi kembali rumah tangga kita, membuatnya senormal mungkin seperti rumah tangga orang lain. Aku merasa aku seperti psikopat yang senantiasa menyakitimu, dan aku tidak ingin kau lari dariku karena ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin, kemudian menghujani wajah Sungmin dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil membuat Sungmin tertawa geli karenanya. Suasana sedih sesaat tadi mendadak berganti menjadi penuh tawa, Kyuhyun merasa suasana ini sama seperti saat ia baru mengenal Sungmin. sekali lagi Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, mencium dahinya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Sungmin untuk menghadap makam ayahnya.

"Di depan ayah, maukah kau mengawali lagi rumah tangga bersamaku, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh kepada Sungmin di sampingnya.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias dengan senyum lebarnya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum yang lebih lebar, kemudian ia mencium jemari Sungmin di genggamannya.

Setelah itu hanya ada suara tawa di sela pembicaraan mereka yang sedang menghadap pembakaran, membakar pigura-pigura hingga tidak berbekas. Meninggalkan asap yang membumbung dan terlupakan dengan mudah setelah itu.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

Sungmin membuka ruang kerja Kyuhyun sepelan mungkin, ini masih jam 5 pagi terlalu pagi untuk Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Sungmin menatap posisi tidur Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat tidak nyaman, membuatnya berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tidur sambil terduduk. Sungmin terdiam mengamati Kyuhyun, mengamati luka-luka di lengannya, mengamati memar di pipinya yang mulai memudar.

_Memar-memar yang aku timbulkan di tubuhmu, luka-luka yang aku berikan padamu, benarkah bisa membuatmu terbunuh? Jika kau merasa akan terbunuh olehku, mengapa kau tidak lari dariku? Jika aku adalah lelaki paling jahat, mengapa kau masih mempertahankanku?_

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sendu, kemudian mengelus luka-luka Kyuhyun. Untunglah tidak ada luka dalam disana, hanya goresan-goresan menghiasi kulit pucatnya.

_Jauh di dalam hatimu, pasti sudah penuh luka dariku kan? Luka yang tidak bisa sembuh karena aku terus menganiayamu, Suamiku?_

Sungmin bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun, mengecup pipinya pelan menghindari agar ia tidak terbangun.

_Jika aku berubah, jika aku melupakan dendamku kepadamu, apa kita bisa menata rumah tangga kita dari awal?_

Sungmin menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi mata Kyuhyun, berusaha membuatnya nyaman dengan menyelimutkan selimut yang ia bawa, menutupi punggung Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum sekilas, kemudian bergerak merapikan meja kerja Kyuhyun, merapikan buku-buku di dalam raknya, dan mengambil pakaian kotor Kyuhyun untuk ia cuci.

Selesai menyiapkan pakaian-pakaian terbaik untuk dikenakan Kyuhyun pagi ini, Sungmin menatap 2 amplop di tangannya. Memantapkan hatinya mana yang akan ia pilih, tiket pesawat perjalanan bisnisnya ke Singapura atau surat pengunduran dirinya kepada perusahannya. Mana yang ia pilih, kariernya kah atau memperbaiki rumah tangganya?

Tanpa ragu, Sungmin meletakkan amplop putih berisi tiket pesawat di atas tempat tidurnya. Memasukkan amplop coklat berisi surat pengunduran dirinya ke dalam ranselnya kemudian keluar kamar, ia harus berangkat sepagi mungkin agar bisa menemui atasannya. Tentu saja setelah memastikan kebutuhan Kyuhyun pagi ini sudah tersedia.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sungmin membuka pintu ruangan Kyuhyun lagi. Dan suaminya masih nyenyak dengan posisi yang sama. Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian mengecup kepala Kyuhyun.

_**After all we have each other**_

_**Nothing can hold us back from all**_

_**That this life has put in our path**_

_**We will survive**_

* * *

><p><strong>E N D<strong>

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHAHA...bentar ngakak dulu, itu kemaren genrenya salah ihhh aduh malunya. Jadi kan copy paste terus genrenya nggak diedit. Maafin ya maap.<p>

Okey jadi kita mulai darimana reviewnya nih, ohh tentang Kyuhyun yang di-KDRTin dan itu nggak biasa ya? Beberapa ada yang paham ya kenapa Sungmin sekejam itu, pertama dia kehilangan ayah, kedua kehilangan rahim, ketiga diinjak-injak harga dirinya dengan foto di pemakaman ayahnya dan ternyata itu tidak hanya sekali. Dendam itu bisa mengubah tanah liat menjadi batu, mengubah kelinci menjadi singa. Terus kenapa Kyuhyun nyerah aja kayak orang bego, simpel sih karena Kyuhyun nggak mau lebih ngelukain Sungmin, dan juga takut didepak Sungmin makanya dia terima mau diapain aja. Karena rasa bersalah yang murni datang dari hati yang terdalam itu membuat seorang raja bisa berubah menjadi budak.

Tentang ending, hey jangan khawatir aku bakal bikin sad ending. They will survive, because they are KyuMin. Semua fic punya saya, saya bikin happy ending deh mau maksa kayak gimana juga. Kok endingnya gitu doang sih, bikin Kyuhyun sekarat kek terus Sungmin ngerasa bersalah gitu biar dramatis. Nggak lah, Sungmin biar suka nyiksa kayak gitu kan dia sebenarnya pasangan yang sempurna, kenapa bisa sempurna, karena dia cinta sama Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia trauma liat Kyuhyun jalan sama cewek. Jadi akhirnya yang salah di fic ini bukan Kyuhyun atau Sungmin, karena emang udah ditakdirkan kayak gitu. Yang menang juga bukan Kyuhyun atau Sungmin, yang menang itu rasa kompromi.

Tentang comeback saya, ya akhirnya, saya udah lahiran anak kedua cewek juga. Alhamdulillah secantik Sungmin hahahha ini serius, dia punya single eyelid padahal di keluarga double eyelids semua, ini berkat doa kalian kayaknya. Namanya Hafshah lahir 27 Agustus 2014, terimakasih doanya semua.

Tentang banyak author yang hiatus, sabar ya setiap orang butuh waktu menenangkan diri, menerima kenyataan. Begitu juga tentang readers yang hiatus, saya ngerasa kok tiba-tiba ngerasa kehilangan mana ya yang suka review di ff saya biasanya kok pada ngilang nih? Tapi terus banyak nama-nama baru nyemangatin saya, terimakasih kalian bertahan. Terimakasih sekali.

Dan yang terakhir banyak yang curhat di review tentang kegelisahannya masalah Sungmin dan masa depan KyuMin ya. There is nothing we can do, other than trust. Yang paling bikin saya paling sedih bukan Sungmin yang udah taken, tapi seberapa banyak fans yang membalikkan punggungnya untuk Sungmin hanya karena sebaris kabar dan setitik rumor, luar biasa hati saya sakit, break down, nangisnya di bagian ini. Tapi balik lagi setiap orang butuh waktu, siapapun kalian yang masih membalikkan punggungnya untuk Sungmin, it's okay. Get well soon. And comeback quickly. We need you. Sungmin needs you. Once he said "Watch over me, watch over me, I'll do my best, I want to be the best."

**THANKS TO:**

**Heldamagnae: **Karena twoshoot nyiksa Kyu-nya Cuma seiprit kok hehe

**Miauw miauw: **makasih ya nggak ada yang nggak mungkin kok kalo pikiran dikendalikan sama dendam

**Guest:** Kyuhyun bego? Are u sure? Pernah jatuh cinta?

**5351:** aduh nggak busuk juga kali ya, mungkin terinfeksi kali. Soalnya temenku rahimnya terinfeksi, pendarahan terus, sampe dikemo tapi nggak bisa diselamatkan akhirnya rahimnya diangkat

**myFridayyy:** Hai why did you say that? Semua boleh mampir kesini, baca baca disini bebas. Ficnya kelar di hari ketiga Sushow tapi bikin notesnya baru kemarin masih kagok nggak tau situasi, nggak ngerti harus ngomong apa. dan yang terpenting masih bisa kok temenan sama aku, chat aja okay

**elfsissy701:** Sungyeon sekali muncul, selanjutnya dia muncul fotonya doang sabar ya

**010132joy:** ahhh setuju banget sama kamu, i love you lah pokoknya, fandom butuh orang tangguh kayak kamu nyang nggak gampang ditumbangkan sama skandal

**Elfjieyoung:** udah dilanjut ya, hayo sekarang komennya gimana?

**Zen Liu:** kamu bener kok nggak sotoy, mereka sama-sama tersakiti dan saling menyakiti, tapi kan akhirnya karena pengertian bisa baik lagi

**Nova137:** tadinya sih Sungmin nikah karena cinta, tapi karena dendam juga nggak mau ngelepas Kyuhyun begitu aja. Tapi sadar atu nggak Sungmin juga cinta kok sama Kyuhyun, buktinya dia jadi pasangan yang sempurna kan Cuma ya suka mukulin Kyuhyun dikit hehehehe

**LiveLoveKyumin:** nggak kok, mana tega saya bikin Kyuhyun sekarat cuma diguyur air sama dilempar dikit, luka dikit nggak papa lah kan?

**Din:** Hallo mbak, kalo cuma ada 1 typo itu prestasi banget mbak biasanya ya saya 2 typo tiap paragraf hahahah. Ohh mbak biasnya Kyuhyun ya, sabar ya mbak, bias saya nakal dikit doain cepet sadar ya, ato kita anterin ruqyah lah demi kebahagiaan biasnya mbak hayuk aja

**Sitara1083: **judulnya suram ya, quotenya juga dipilih yang suram sengaja tapi kan happy ending yayhh

**Juu:** dan terimakasih kamu ettap bertahan sama Sungmin, udah keliling dukung author KyuMin di tiap ficnya, readers kayak kamu udah paling luar biasa

**KyuMin137:** yaaaa jangan dibikin sekarat dong, nanti nggak kelar kelar dong hihihi (authornya mau buru-buru tamat)

**Sweetsferonika:** makasih ya makasih

**Grace grace 9026:** pas itu keadaan Kyuhyun masa bodoh lah sama dirinya ya, lagi penat banget kan ngadepin Sungmin yang sensitif uring-uringan, ditambah dia pernah suka sama Seungyeon jadi ya mau aja

**Adhe kyumin 137:** sudah dibikin happy ending kan, kalo sad ending berarti bukan saya yang bikin hehe

**Luvori19:** Sungmin kan jago martial arts, terus Kyuhyunnya yang nggak bisa apa-apa kan, ditendang dikit udah oleh dia buahahahhaha

**Ammyikmubmik:** sadar kok Sungminnya sadar

**Choyoumin:** amiin semoga kuat semuanya ya

**RaniahMing:** Nggak tau Seungyeon ya? coba googling deh

**Mingiesmilee92:** hahahah maaf itu salah genre aduh maafin authornya rada stres nih

**Thania Lee:** masih pada shock kali, sabar ya nanti berjamuran lagi kok ff KyuMinnya. HOMH ya? Hahahha ini juga perlu kesabaran

**Lizuka myori:** ahhh kok kamu kayak kenal aku gini, kamu readers lamaku yang ganti nama ya? Makasih yaa makasih banyak, kamu semangat sekali jadi seneng baca reviewnya

**Kim Yongmi1307:** terimakasih, sudah diupdate ya dan udah ending

**Nugu:** ohh halo nugu, loooooooong time no see. Masalah genre itu murni salah teknis, sebenarnya genrenya drama dan hurt sih, dan aku jadi inget temptation of wife iya ya mirip gitulah, Sungminnya dikuasai dendam. Tentang feeeling ya, Sungmin udah pasti ngilang, Kyuhyun ngilang ini yang nggak wajar. Abis syuting MV yang lainnya makan makan, minum minum, kumpul kumpul, kecuali KyuMin. Ya kali mereka lagi saling menghibur, merekatkan yang sudah renggang hihihihi

**Novatiara91:** halah kalau galau mention aku aja nggak papa, nanti aku bikin makin galau hahahha ya nggak sih, aku hibur deh kalo aku nggak ketularan galau. Kamu kok, itu kamu kok nyebut nama voldermort sih? Hahahahhaah sudah sudah makasih ya ihh kamu selalu lucu

**KimMyongiNara:** kaya Kyumin di dunia nyata? Masa? Di dunia nyata mah Kyuhyun disiksa batinnya bukan fisiknya hehehhe

**Lee 90 Arkim:** emang ini based on SS6 solo perform sih. KyuMin ada interaksi sih tapi emang Sungminnya pendiem yang nggak suka ngomong, tapi ketauan kan karakternya Sungmin dari epilognya ya

**JoyELF:** udah lahiran sayang, babynya cewek lagi. Kyuhyun sih bikin Sungmin marah ehh ya sama aja ya hehehhe

**GyuMin Cho:** pastinya emang Seungyeon yang masang fotonya, dia kan juga dendam sama Sungmin

**Rhara:** Nggak kasian sama authornya nih hahahhaa

**Alfi lee:** terimakasih, sudah dilanjutin ya jadi gimana komennya?

**Kyuminjoy:** Kyuhyun belum tahu ada foto-foto itu, baru ini dia taunya. Ahhh kamu ada ff ya, oke oke nanti aku baca kok, tungguin ya. Semangat buat kamu

**Darkmf:** iya Cuma twoshoot ini, nggak bisa bikin panjang-panjang soalnya masih ada utang ff yang panjangan gitu.

**Cho Na Na:** Sungmin lagi dikuasai dendam pas keadaan emosinya belum stabil tuh, sabar ya. Akhirnya Sungmin juga sadar kok

**Ilyeseun:** sabar ya, Kyuhyun menderita juga dia tahan kok demi rumah tangganya

**Cecu valia9:** Kyuhyun khilaf, maafin yaa

**Mooiejoy:** kamu sedih sama siapa, kamu ada di sidenya mana hahahahah nia makasih ya quotenya Sungmin

**Chikyumin:** ya sama sama kasian ya, ini ciri khas fic saya kayaknya

**Kyumin pu:** udah dilanjut yaa

**Jihyunelf:** Kyuhyun emang lagi khilaf, tapi Sungminnya juga emosinya belum stabil ada ginian lagi udah deh kalap dia

**Aiueoooo:** oyyyyy iya iya aku semangat kok, sesemangat kamu sumpah deh makasih ya makasih

**PRISNA:**Kok kamu ngakak sih Kyuhyun dikdrtin? Nanti dia ngambek kabur ke Jepang lagi deh

**Abilhikmah:** Insyaallah Kyuhyun sabar

**Allea1186:** hahahha so sorry, itu genrenya salah nulis sebenarnya drama hurt kok

**Metacho137:** Sabar ya Sungminnya masih dendam tapi akhirnya sadar kok

**ChoLee:** Ini udah ending dan pasti mereka baikan akhirnya kok

**Melsparkyu:** nggak ada komunikasi, Kyuhyun nggak ngakuin salahnya, Sungmin juga yang tiba-tiba berubah Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin Cuma posesif tapi sebenarnya kalapnya itu ada alasannya. Tapi akhirnya sama-sama jujur kan, sama-sama nyadar juga

**Harukazhy:** AKU JUGA SUKA

**Myblacksmile137:** koreksi kak, yang bener hafshah bukan nafshah hehehhe. Saya di rumah nggak bisa kdrt kak, jadi nyoba kdrt di ff doang hihihi. Semoga cepet sembuh hatinya ya, insyaallah mulai banyak author yang balik

**Ryesungminkyu18:** nah makanya itu masa ya Sungmin mulu yang dianiaya Kyuhyun, saya juga mau dong Kyuhyunnya yang disiksa, yaa Cuma di ff sih hehehhe

**Meonbelle713:** aku udah hiatus sih, tapi waktu itu cuti lahiran hehehhe. Ihhhh kamu delusinya keren banget sih, aminin deh aminin

**Bluepink:** makasih juga buat kamu ya

**TiffTiffanyLee:** ini based on SS6 solo perform sih

**Okalee:** Sungmin OOC ya? Hahahha sengaja sih

**Purpleming:** tenang, meskipun out of control tapi dendamnya dilandasi cinta kok

**DdangkomaChagi:** haahahhaah kamu kebanyakan ciyeee ihh, udah nambah emang anaknya sekarang, ada cewek tuh, amiin semoga jadi anak soleha dunia akhirat deh. Masalah genre itu salah ngopy ya ahahahha berasa aneh gitu, eh tapi Kyu nggak botak juga sih Changminnya aja ayng lebay, orang Cuma rontok rambut 5 helai doang

**Cywelf:** oke sudah ya

**Bluepearl:** yaa masa kamu nangis pas jaga malam gitu? Jangan lagi ya? Kasian mbak mbak penunggu lainnya nanti kalah eksis sama tangisan kamu, sabar ya. Fighting pokoknya

**Wulancholee:** emang kayak psikopat abis ya?

**May moon581:** Sungmin dikuasai dendam makanya gelap mata, tega aja dia mah

**Lia Tasliyah:** hahahha sabar ya, gosip mah anggep aja kayak DePe yang ngaku gaku dikawinin pengusaha tuh

**Sparkyuminmin:** udah jangan mewek, masih unconfirmed rumor kok

**Shinjiwoo920202:** eh Changmin nggak tau apa-apa jangan dihajar dong kasian gitu mukanya udah melas

**Ayyuannisa:** okeee

**cloudKMS:** ciyeee peluk kamu juga deh, makasih yaa

**gyumin4ever:** emang harus ada konfliknya biar ficnya ngaduk perasaan readernya heheheh authornya jahat yaa

**Cho Kyuna:** nggak sih, aku dulu pas lamaran nggak sweet kayak gitu hehehhe Cuma KyuMin yang sweet

**Hyeri:** Kyuhyun sekarang imut banget ya? Emang sih rasa mau masukin kantong doraemon gitu biar dia bahagia mukanya. Alhamdulillah aku tetap semangat, semangat tetapi sibuk

**Fenigista99: **kamu kayak Sungmin ihh main nodongin pisau gitu hahahhah kayaknya emang saya nggak suka bikin ff yang satu menderita banget terus lainnya jahat banget, harus ada alasan pokoknya

**imKM1004:** alhamdulillah ini happy ending

**melee:** udah mulai pudar ya? It;s okay

**KyuMin Cho:** udah dilanjuuut

**Kyutminimi:** genrenya salah tuh maaf ya, Sungmin nggak mau ninggalin Kyu kalo dia ninggalin Kyu ntar Kyunya diambil cewek lain dong

**Sha nakanishi:** ahh iya bener, saat kita paling ngerasa sedih jangan lupa ada yang lebih sedih dari kita (puk puk Kyu)

**Lee MinHyun:** ohya langsung banyak yang comeback? alhamdulillah ya semoga bisa ngobatin gundahnya readers, semoga abis ini Kyuhyun bisa nakal lagi ya, usil lagi, nggak sopan lagi heheheh

**Ncie gyuminglove:** udah dilanjut, makasih ya semangat juga buat kamu

**Yuliaksm:** Kyuhyun bukan lembek, rasa bersalahnya gede banget, dia ikhlas makanya mau diapain juga sama Sungmin

**Yolanda anggita:** sudah ya

**Echa Myeong:** fighting buat kamu juga, makasih ya

**Sandrimayy88:** Kyuhyunnya udah tekad sih bakal terima aja diperlakukan Sungmin kayak apa, karena dia ngerasa bersalah, dan ini happy ending makasih ya

Semoga nggak ada yang kelewat karena reviewnya kayaknya belum masuk semua. Oh ya dan yang belum tau siapa Han Seungyeon, bisa searching di google ya Kyuhyun-Seungyeon. Bye

**THANK YOU**

**AND **

**HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND**


End file.
